You are mine
by QYCICI
Summary: Bella was a primary school teacher who was about to get married. But one day, a pair of Bonnie and Clyde broke into her home. Finally, her life returned to peace. Edward's lover was shot by the police and he was jailed. Thank God, he got another chance. He would let Bella blood for blood. He did not expect that he would fall in love with this woman one day.
1. Chapter 1

That was a rainy night.

Bella Swan was driving to her home, she just became a primary school teacher, and got engaged a week ago. All in all, at this moment her life is very happy.

She walked into the lonely house and listened to the sound of water flowing from the drain. She felt very at ease. She walked into the door, put down her bag and prepared to make a simple dinner for herself. Just then, a soft bang from the bedroom caught her attention.

"Is it a little squirrel?"She talked to herself and carefully walked over，gently pushed the door open.

There was nothing in her bedroom. She has a long breath. It is estimated that the floor of the house is aging, but fortunately, I will soon move away. She thought.

"Hey，lovely."A gentle female voice came from behind her. Bella wants to turn around, but she was resisted by a thing at the waist.

"Who, who are you?"Bella heard her voice was asked. She was over-excited, and it now seems that the soul is out of the ordinary, and her mind is in a mess.

"We are the people who will kill you, darling."The woman said.

"Please don't hurt me! You can take my money."Bella forced herself to calm down.

"But I don't want your money."The woman chuckles, "I want you to die!"

At this time, the sound of the police car came from outside.

"Damn it！" A male voice suddenly appeared.

"Logan, What we should do?"

"Kill her."This voice didn't bring a trace of affection."The last madness, come on, my dear."

After that, Bella couldn't remember anything. She had another memory, it was already in the ambulance.

At this moment, she was standing in the teacher's lounge of the new school, ready to face the children. She touched the wedding ring on her hand and smiled.

"Bella."The headmaster suddenly opened the door and sneaked in."I have a task for you. Coming outside."

"OK."She was puzzled, but she did.

"Bella, this is Mr. Cullen，Cuuld you please take him around the school today?"

Bella looked at the man who wasn't facing her, then he turned and the face scared Bella.

This does not mean how terrible his appearance is. On the contrary, he is very handsome, just like a beautiful statue.

But this handsome face brought Bella back to the rainy night.

She couldn't help but tremble. She grabbed her hand and forced herself to calm down.

"Are you all right Miss…"The man talked.

Bella couldn't hear any other sounds anymore. She turned and ran away, but the headmaster caught her."Miss Swan, what happened?"

"I, I…"She couldn't say a complete sentence. How could this happen？That man died, How…

"Miss Swan, This is the manager of our school, "Bella finally calmed down, She repeated in her heart, "This person is not him, this person is not him."

"Very glad to know you, "Bella showed a smile and reached out.

The man did not pursue her grievances and reached out to hold her hand, "Nice to meet you, Miss Swan."

The end of the day was very friendly and seemed to be as beautiful as every day in peace.

"Miss Swan，I think you are a very brainy person. I don't know if I have this honor. May I have dinner with you? I want to hear more about the idea of school."

"Of course, it's my honour，thank you. But I have to call my husband first to avoid him worry about me ."

"Sure."He smiled, such a gentleman.


	2. Chapter 2

"Some more wine?"At this moment, they were sitting in the box of a fine dining restaurant. Bella and Jacob had never been in such a high-end place, she was a bit restrained.

"Thank you."Bella nodded to him, dangling the glass and sipping a sip.

But in just one minute, she suddenly felt a dizzy attack. Everything in front of her eyes had become a ghost, and her body was crumbling."Mr.Cullen, I think…"When she had not finished speaking, she lost her consciousness and fell to the ground. Edward stepped forward and caught her in time.

"Come in," Edward said. Outside the door, walk into a sturdy man in a black suit. Edward throws Bella like garbage, thrown into the man's arms, "take her to my villa."Then patted his hand in disgust. He didn't look at Bella, walked out of the box and left the restaurant.

Bella was placed on a King size bed, and the clothes were messy but complete. Edward slowly untied her clothes and told the photographer next to him, "Remember, take care of her body carefully, but don't let me into the picture."

Bella at the moment, poor Bella, still does not know that she is about to fall into hell, unable to extricate herself.

Bella could feel there is someone swaying on her body, is it Jacob? No, Jacob went to Ohio. Who is that? She began to try to struggle.

But her body couldn't move, even if she tries hard to break free, the reality was that she still stays on the bed.

"Help!Help!"Bella screamed in her mind.

Suddenly, a bitter cold brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and breathed hard, her body full of water. Obviously, she was awake by those water.

Bella didn't know where she was, she turned her head stiffly, trying to see where she was. At this moment, her brain was blank.

But she saw a scene that made her unexpected. She on the screen, naked, was crouching under a man. As soon as the picture turned, she was naked and her body was full of bruising marks. She quickly looked at her body, exactly the same.

She was scared, she didn't know what it was all about.

"Miss Swan is so beautiful. Sex skills are also good."A voice rang, A man who sits on the sofa opposite the screen stood up, the man dressed in the bathrobe and took a glass of whiskey.

"You?! , Why? What did you do to me?"Bella shivering.

"What did I do to you? let's see. Hmm, Just raped you and took the video."Edward showed a smile. For Bella, this man seems to be the embodiment of the devil.

"I, I will call the police! I will call the police!"Bella screamed.

"Police?Haha."Edward laughed mockingly."Do you really think they can catch me? Listen to me, "He stepped forward and grabbed Bella's hair, forcing her to look up at him."I'm a one can catch a Cullen. Do you understand?"

"I don't believe you!"Bella wrapped his body with a quilt. Of course, she had heard of this family name. This family has a high weight and Wealthy.

"What if I bring the video to the media? Married primary school teacher seduces school director. Nice gossip, right?"He took a sip of whiskey.

"You monster!"Bella pointed at him and shouted.

"As long as you are on call, I can not disclose this video."Edward leaned back on the back of the sofa.

"What do you want to do?"

"Reassured, you are not my cup of tea. However, it is very suitable for the taste of some of my friends."He smiled evilly."As long as you have sex with them and make them happy, I will not announce this."

"A well-educated and decent women, but also very attractive，right？" Bella was scared, he wanted her to be a prostitute.

Edward turned and left, "put on clothes, then fuck away. Don't make your husband worry about you, Miss Swan,"


End file.
